Harry Potter the rune of time
by Lord Peverell-Potter-Black
Summary: This is a story where Harry Potter gets sent back in time to relive his first year at Hogwarts though this time everything is different Thirty seven year old wizard Head of the Auror department Harry Potter is in the middle of a battle in the department of Mysteries against Death Eaters that avoided capture in the final battle of Hogwarts when an Aurors stunner accidentally hits
1. chapter 1

Battles were raging everywhere in the Department of Mysteries Aurors against Death Eaters with the Head of the Auror department leading the defence thirty seven year Harry Potter Defeater of Voldemort and head of the aurors or DMLE Department of Magical Law Enforcement

was duelling against a former friend gone Death Eater Ronald Weasley He had shown his true colours in the Battle of Hogwarts when he turned on them all killing his mother and father his brother Fred and Sister Ginny and Best friend Hermione Granger when she refused to turn against Harry and Join Voldemort that all happened twenty years ago some Death Eaters were captured and sent to Azkaban others escaped hiding out and laying low until now when they attacked the ministry Jets of green red orange scarlet and purple lights were flying everywhere Harry had already fought Lestrange Greyback And Scabior Had just finished off Malfoy with a stunner when Ron who the tempory leader of the Death Eaters and leading this attack walked up to Harry raising his wand yelled Avada Kedavra a jet of green light shot from his wand Harry

ducked and yelled supplanto attempting to trip him up he jumped aside and waved his wand red light speeding forward Harry yelled out Protago and deflected the spell when someone crashed into him his wand falling from his hand and rolling away Harry pulled out the Elder wand just as Ron yelled Avada Kedavra Harry ducked just in time and the green light struck the Death Eater that crashed in to him Harry shot a stunner at Ron and wandlessly summoned his Pheonix wand back to him Pocketing the Phoenix wand He shouted Magna Mortem white lightning shot from the wand and hit Ron just as he put up a shield spell he was blasted off his feet and landed hard on the ground not missing a beat he shot a curse at a Death Eater who was about to Kill Neville who also joined the Aurors giving Neville enough time to collect himself and finish the Death Eater off with a stunner Binding him in chains afterward smiling gratefully at Harry he dropped a portkey on the Death Eater who disappeared from the Battle and into a Misistry holding cell before running off to find another death eater Ron got up and advanced on Harry and at the same time much like twenty years ago when Harry killed Voldemort for the last time Ron yelled Avada Kedavra at the same time Harry yelled Expelliarmus green light flew from Rons wand and met the crimson light from Harry's wand in the middle the two spells clashed for a while before Ron tried guilt trip him for the deaths that he couldn't stop Ron Harry yelled why why did you do this why join Voldemort Why did you kill Hermione Ginny Fred and your parents what did we do wrong help me understand and I can help you YOU CAN'T HELP ME Ron yelled

DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND I HATED YOU FOR AGES PRETENDING TO BE YOU FRIEND I HAVE BEEN A DEATH EATER SINCE BEFORE WE EVEN WENT TO HOGWARTS I JUST NEVER GOT THE DARK MARK UNTIL WE WENT OFF AFTER BILL AND FLEURS WEDDING I WENT TO THE DARK LORD THAT NIGHT I LEFT YOU AND THAT FILTHY MUDBLOOD GRANGER AND GOT THE MARK BUT HE ORDERED ME TO RETURN TO YOU AND MAKE UP AND APOLIGIZE YOU SEE I PURPOSLEY HELD YOU UP I MADE SURE THAT I GOT SPLINCED WHEN WE APPARATED TO SLOW US DOWN VOLDEMORT MAY NOT HAVE SUCCEEDED IN KILLING YOU BIT I WILL well thanks for falling for the trap but I am saddened to hear that Trap what trap Harry yanked on his wand cutting the connection between the two spells Ron stumbled forward hit the tripping jinx and fell on the floor Harry Bound Ron grabbed his wand and dropped a portkey on him whisking Ron away to a holding cell Harry ran forward to help Neville again when he shot a over powered stunning spell at the Death Eater he was facing the Death Eater ducked the spell the stunner flying straight toward Harry who didn't duck in time the spell collided with Harry's stomach blasting him off his feet everyone stopped to watch as Harry Potter Leader of the light The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement leader of the Aurors the DA and defeater of Voldemort fly backwards and land on the time rune before the Rune glowed blue and so did Harry everyone watched helplessly as he disappeared from the Ministry to time unknown Everyone watched as there favourite Hero disappeared to who knows when


	2. Chapter 2 Diagon Alley

Previously

Harry Bound Ron grabbed his wand and dropped a portkey on him whisking Ron away to a holding cell Harry ran forward to help Neville again when he shot a over powered stunning spell at the Death Eater he was facing the Death Eater ducked the spell the stunner flying straight toward Harry who didn't duck in time the spell collided with Harry's stomach blasting him off his feet everyone stopped to watch as Harry Potter Leader of the light The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement leader of the Aurors the DA and defeater of Voldemort fly backwards and land on the time rune before the Rune glowed blue and so did Harry everyone watched helplessly as he disappeared from the Ministry to time unknown Everyone watched as there favourite Hero disappeared to who knows when

26 years into the past

eleven year old Harry Potter was getting ready to leave for this Diagon Alley place when all of a sudden a blue glow surrounded Harry and he looked around confused wandering where he was when Hagrid walked in and said you ready to go to Diagon then it clicked he was eleven years old again mentally he thought shit well better makes some changes and so he smiled and said yes Hagrid smiled and said k see ya at the boat in five then he turned around Harry then frantically looked around to see if any possessions followed him when he saw them Both the Holly and Pheonix wand and the Elder Wand lay on the ground quickly picked them up and stowed them away and walked out thinking this should be interesting when I go pick up a wand he followed Hagrid to the boat and climbed in

Time skip 2 hours

Hagrid and Harry walked walked through the door to the Leaky Cauldron which was a dark and shabby place for something so famous the barman saw Hagrid and reached for a glass ah hagrid the usual I presume can't Tom Hagrid replied I'm on official Hogwarts business bless my Tom said it's Harry Potter all at once the bar stopped what they were doing Harry rolled his eyes Doris crockford Mr Potter can't believe I'm meeting you at last you already have Harry thought Harry shook hands with nearly everyone until they came to a stop Ah hello Professor I didn't see you there Harry Hagrid said this will be one of you teachers at Hogwarts Harry looked up and saw Quirrol Voldemort Harry whispered Quiroll paled w what w was t that m Mr P potter oh nothing I was just wandering why everyone new me is all so uh what do you teach professor D defence against t the Dark Arts f fearfully fa fasinting sure subject n not t that y y you need it eh P potter Harry smiled well it was nice meeting you professor see you at school Well let's go said Hagrid they reached the back door and Hagrid rappers the bricks with his umbrella the wall falling away Welcome Harry to Diagon Alley

Time skip 1 hour later

I still need a wand said Harry a wand well you'll want ollivanders for that no better place so Harry went to Ollivanders wand shop and tried out a heap of wands before he found one Holly and Pheonix Feather which amused Harry this was bloody deja vu the ages wandmaker saying curious very curious Harry asking what's curious and then The wandmaker launching into the tale of the wand that gave him the scar And then it was time to go grabbing Hedwig and his school supplies Harry headed off with Hagrid back to the dursleys hellhole.


End file.
